


Age of Consent

by katzengefluster



Series: Brotherhood [2]
Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Everything still ends perfectly though, Fingering, First time sex that's not entirely perfect, M/M, Mino is only here for conversation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzengefluster/pseuds/katzengefluster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of taking things slow, Hanbin struggles to tell Bobby that he's finally ready to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age of Consent

**Author's Note:**

> Set 8 months after "True Faith" (late Nov/early Dec of 2014; main action takes place at the hotel in Hong Kong after MAMA 2014). Though it's mentioned in dialogue/thoughts below, I'll still talk about it here: in between these two stories, Bobby and Hanbin involve themselves with Winner's Song Minho. Bobby needs an outlet (and a teacher) while Hanbin just likes Minho. I'll eventually write some pieces that explore how the threesome actually developed, but I wanted to give a brief explanation. Double B are still devoted to each other, but they just happened to pick themselves up a "second boyfriend".

“Hanbin!”

Hanbin turned his head when he heard his name yelled, surprised to see none other than Bobby and Minho standing together on one of the basketball courts, both waving him over. He couldn’t help the frown that pulled at his lips upon seeing them together (not that he was bothered by them being together, it was more so that they were together _without him_ ) and a little spark of jealousy lit up in his chest. He tried to smother it, though, because he knew he had no reason to feel jealous. What with Winner’s promotions since debut, coupled with he and Bobby’s busy schedules over the summer and into the fall, they hadn’t really gotten to see Minho much. It was only normal that Bobby would want to spend time with him when both of their schedules gelled, and Hanbin knew he shouldn’t be feeling jealous.

After all, Hanbin was supposed to be in the studio right now, and if he hadn’t been, he was sure that he would have been invited along. Just because Minho and Bobby sometimes hooked up, it didn’t mean that Minho preferred Bobby’s company.

“Hey, hyungs.” He said, approaching them on the court.

“Hanbin-ah!” Minho greeted, voice warm and lips pulled up in a soft smile, the first to reach out for Hanbin and wrap him up in a hug. Even though he wanted to be annoyed, Hanbin couldn't help but smile back. Minho gave the best hugs, and maybe Hanbin thought they were just a tiny bit better than Bobby's because Minho was taller. He'd never tell Bobby that, though.

“Thought you had studio time?” Bobby asked, dribbling the basketball where he stood.

“I was supposed to,” Hanbin answered from underneath Minho’s arm, “got bumped.” He wasn't in the mood to talk about it and hoped Bobby wasn't going to press for a further explanation. It hadn’t been anything malicious anyway, just another schedule running over its expected time. He’d rescheduled his work for the following day with the producers.

“Shitty,” Bobby replied with a frown, “that's what happens though when you're at the bottom of the barrel. I mean, I've never had my studio appointments bumped, but then I did win Show Me The Money, so, big household name right here.” Bobby grinned and winked at Hanbin, who simply glared back at him.

“Rude, Bobby.” Minho cut in, keeping an arm wrapped around Hanbin's shoulders, grinning as he looked between the two.

Bobby laughed and stood next to Hanbin. “Oh come on, you know I'm joking around. You definitely rank above me in terms of importance.” Bobby said with a smile, reaching out to squeeze Hanbin’s shoulder.

Hanbin crossed his arms over his chest, torn between giving in and smiling and keeping an annoyed look on his face. After all, he was still feeling a little put out about finding the two of them together, and for whatever reason he wanted them to know it. Well, maybe not Minho so much, but he could take his sulky irritation out on Bobby. With that line of thought a brilliant idea popped into his head. “Anyway, what are you still doing here? You have your interview in an hour and a half.”

The smile wiped from Bobby's face the second he heard the words. “I thought that was tomorrow?” He said, not entirely confident.

Hanbin shook his head, narrowing his eyes for effect. “Nope. I'm surprised manager's not calling you to find out where you are.”

Bobby's face dissolved into a look of sheer panic. “Shit, I gotta go! Thanks for saving my ass!”

Hanbin shook his head and gave him a sardonic smile. “That's what I'm here for.”

Bobby looked at Minho, tossing him the basketball. “Hyung, so sad I couldn't finish kicking your ass today, but we'll pick this up another time,” he said with a wink, before turning to Hanbin, “and you, well, I'll pick _you_ up later!” He blew Hanbin a kiss, giving his hand a quick squeeze before turning and bolting out of the park, running in the direction of their apartment building.

“Well that was lucky timing,” Minho said, laughing as he watched Bobby's retreating form, “good thing you came by when you did.”

Hanbin watched silently until he couldn't see Bobby anymore. Then he turned to Minho with a mischievous grin. “His interview really is tomorrow.”

Minho burst out laughing, the arm around Hanbin's shoulder tightening. “Shit, I can't believe you pulled that off! Well done, Hanbin-ah.”

Hanbin grinned and wound his arm around Minho's waist. “Thanks, hyung!”

“Kinda sad you managed to get rid of my basketball partner though,” Mino said, leaning his head against Hanbin's, “I was letting him win so far because I'm nice, but I was planning to kick his ass at the end.”

“Of course you were.” Hanbin grinned.

“I'm serious! I've been dying to shoot some hoops for a while now, we've been so busy. Now I finally got the chance and you sent him scurrying away.” Minho complained, shaking his head.

Hanbin laughed and looked up at Minho. “Are you whining in hopes that I'll play with you?”

Minho slid his other arm around Hanbin, dropping the basketball to his feet. “I don't know, is it working?”

“I don't know. I kinda feel like I'm playing second fiddle to Bobby. I mean you were out here with him, _without me_.” Hanbin didn’t mean to sound so whiny, but he couldn’t help himself. He wasn’t sure why seeing them together had bothered him so much. He wished he wasn’t feeling so conflicted though, because he really didn’t think that Minho needed to deal with his confused emotional state.

“You were supposed to be in the studio!” Minho said, his chin on Hanbin's shoulder. “Don't be jealous, Hanbin-ah.”

“You didn't really seem like you were missing me, out here having fun playing with Bobby.” Hanbin said sadly, feeling a little guilty as he not-so-secretly fished for validation.

Minho always knew when he needed it, even when Hanbin was trying (and failing) to be subtle. “Okay, true enough. But I always like playing with you; even more than Bobby.” Minho raised his head up, looking around quickly before pressing an inconspicuous kiss to Hanbin's ear.

“Bullshit, but I’ll take it.” Hanbin replied with a grin, feeling pleased with the contact. He leaned his head back against Minho's shoulder, feeling more content now than he had been just earlier. He supposed he ought to be worried about that, but he was good at burying his concerns, especially as of late.

“So how are you, anyway? I haven't really seen you in a while; I miss you.” Minho said, pressing his lips to Hanbin's neck in a light kiss—another gesture easy to hide in public.

“I'm okay,” Hanbin answered, which wasn't entirely true, but close enough, “just busy.”

“I know that feeling,” Minho replied, “tough to have so many things going on at once. I'm happy to see you though; I've been worrying about you.”

Hanbin smiled and turned around to face him. “You don't have to worry about me; I'm doing okay, honestly. Being busy is tiring and all, but you know, keeps my mind occupied at least and off of anything troubling.”

“That's true.” Minho agreed, tempted to push the topic, but deciding to wait it out for now. Sometimes Hanbin needed a little buttering up before he was ready to talk about things.

They were interrupted by the buzz of Hanbin's phone. “Wanna bet it's Bobby?” He asked, reaching into his pocket.

“You think he's back by now?” Minho asked, curious if that was the case.

Hanbin opened his messages and laughed while he read. “Bobby figured out I lied to him.” Hanbin grinned, showing Minho Bobby's text.

_yo i cant believe u lied to me FUCK U_

Minho laughed at Bobby's reprimand. “I still can't believe you pulled that off!”

“Yeah, me neither.” Hanbin replied, as he texted Bobby back.

_in ur dreams bitch_

He looked back at Minho. “Wasn't it good, though? I still can't believe he fell for it. So gullible.” His phone dinged then and he checked the messages again.

_fuck yeah in my dreams! like every dream i have every fuckin night_

Hanbin read the message and the feelings he'd been trying to bury lately came rushing back to the surface. He kept telling himself that Bobby wasn't trying to pressure him, and it's not that he even thought Bobby was. It was really more that Hanbin was simply pressuring himself. Another text from Bobby drew Hanbin's attention again.

_havin a dream now thinkin bout u_

Bobby's second text was followed up by a picture of his dick, which was hard and in his hands. Hanbin shook his head and showed Minho. “What a charmer, huh?”

Minho nodded. “Such a romantic; makes me so proud.”

Hanbin grinned and typed a quick message back before slipping the phone back in his pocket.

_if only ur dick were as big as ur ego_

"So, how are things going with you and Bobby?" Minho asked.

"Good," Hanbin answered, "things are good." They were good—that much wasn’t a lie. But there was also something looming over Hanbin’s head, a desire for more. The only problem was that he didn’t really know how to go about broaching the subject with Bobby. When they’d gotten together back in the spring they’d agreed to take things slowly—not because Hanbin didn’t want to rush, but because he knew he’d be too busy to give every aspect of the relationship his entire attention. Bobby had agreed that it would be best for them to focus on the most important aspects, just learning how to really be together as a couple. Everything else would happen in due time.

Minho noticed that the look on Hanbin's face didn't quite match his words. "You sure? You sound like something's bothering you."

Hanbin looked at Minho in surprise—was he being that obvious? Or had Minho just gotten really good at reading him? "I'm sure." he answered, though he partly felt as though maybe he should talk to Minho about it. He had kind of turned into their shared confidante regarding their relationship, which wasn’t surprising, really. Jinhwan often joked that Minho was their second boyfriend.

Minho could sense the lie a mile away, but he wasn't offended that Hanbin wasn't forthcoming. Even before he'd gotten involved with the two, Minho had known that Hanbin wasn't the sort of person who shared his feelings easily. "Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it. It'll stay between us, I promise."

Hanbin paused, chewing on his lip and considering his options. He should talk. He'd been feeling restless over the topic for a while now, but hadn't been able to figure out how to bring it up. "Well, okay so there kind of is something. It's not really a problem, or it shouldn't be, but I'm kind of making it a problem."

Minho frowned, feeling concerned. "Are you still okay with our setup?" Their setup being that while Hanbin dealt with the pressures of navigating his newly-confirmed group and their looming debut, Bobby was free to fuck Minho, because while Bobby wanted sex, Hanbin had far too many other pressing matters on his mind to consider than the issue of losing his virginity. It had been borne out of convenience (and maybe a little attraction too, from all three parties, because Hanbin and Minho kind of had a bit of a thing themselves as well).

Hanbin turned his head to look at him, catching his eye and pausing for a second. That kind of was part of the issue, wasn't it? "Yeah," he replied, aware it wasn't entirely convincing, "mostly."

Minho frowned and squeezed his shoulder. "What's got you bothered? Be honest with me. I know we started this whole thing for a reason, but if your feelings have changed, let me know. I don't want you to feel like I'm coming between you and Bobby."

"No, that's not it," Hanbin replied, and though he was still trying to figure out _exactly_ what his problem was, he knew that sending Minho packing wasn't going to help, because that really wasn’t the issue. "I honestly don't have a problem with you and Bobby."

"Do you have a problem with you and me?" Minho asked, and Hanbin was grateful that Minho was dealing with this confidently, no trace of hurt on his features. Minho was more open with his emotions than Hanbin was, but over time he’d learned to adapt to Hanbin’s closed-off nature, letting him dictate how easily they shared personal feelings.

"No," Hanbin answered, reaching out to take hold of Minho's hand, "I like having you around." He paused again, looking away. "I just, I don't know, kind of feel a little jealous?" He held his breath after making the admission, feeling weird after saying it out loud. He was not the type who was prone to jealousy.

"Jealous about what?" Minho asked, though he thought he might know.

Hanbin shrugged, berating himself for having such a tough time talking about it. "You guys have this extra layer with each other that I don't have."

Minho smiled despite the admission. Exactly what he thought the problem was. "You mean that you and Bobby haven't had sex yet, right?" He grinned when he saw the blush that crept over Hanbin's cheeks.

Hanbin hated that he felt so embarrassed to be talking about it. It wasn't really an embarrassing topic for him—his problem was more so that he was embarrassed that he was letting it bother him so much. "It feels kind of stupid to be upset about it, because it all makes solid sense. Ever since he and I hooked up, there just hasn't been time to think about that, and no privacy. Well we had privacy for a week, but you know that timing wasn't good for me personally." He paused for a moment, thinking back on the week post-Mix & Match when it had just been he, Bobby, and Jinhwan together. What should have been a relaxing week for them had been nothing but nervous tension and personal grief for Hanbin.

"I understand," Minho said, tightening his arm around Hanbin, "your birthday weeks have been shit the past two years."

"Yeah, I hope that's not some kind of message fate's trying to send me." He leaned into Minho, trying to get back to the topic at hand. "Anyway, that aside, I just feel like I'm ready for it now."

"Have you talked to him about it?" Minho asked.

"No," Hanbin answered, "I keep trying to, but I never really know how to bring it up."

"Want me to talk to him?" Minho offered, because he understood how difficult the situation was for Hanbin, even if Hanbin himself didn’t quite grasp why he was having trouble with it.

Hanbin wanted to say yes, wanted to have someone else broach the topic with Bobby for him. He wasn't the sort to skirt around topics and hide from conversations, but there was just too much going on right now in his head, and he really didn't want to have to explain himself. "Thanks for offering, but I know I should do it myself," he started, leaning his head on Minho's shoulder, "and normally I would have by now, but I’ve just been having a hard time lately figuring things out."

Minho picked up on what Hanbin wasn't letting himself say. "I agree, you should do it yourself; but I'll talk to him for you anyway."

Hanbin turned into Minho, wrapping both arms around him in a tight hug, trying to convey his appreciation physically in case he failed verbally. "Sorry for being awkward about this," Hanbin said, "I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I haven't been feeling like myself."

"That's okay," Minho replied, "no one's switched on all the time. It's understandable though; you have so much going on right now, since you finally have your team settled and debut to plan out. It's a lot to handle, so let me worry about telling Bobby that you finally want him to fuck your brains out."

"Hyung!" Hanbin pulled back and punched Minho in the arm, shooting him an annoyed glare. Minho just laughed, and a second later Hanbin laughed too, annoyed but grateful.

"I'll make sure he plans something nice for you," Minho teased, "do you want rose petals on the bed?"

“No.” Hanbin glared anew at him.

“Soft music playing and candles burning?” Minho offered, grinning when Hanbin’s expression darkened even more.

"I want your head on a platter!" Hanbin fired back.

"Will you settle for a romantic dinner?" Minho continued, laughing when Hanbin playfully hit him again.

"I don't want anything special," Hanbin whined, "I just want it to happen."

Minho smiled and patted Hanbin's cheek. "Leave it to me, Hanbin-ah, I'll get it sorted out for you."

"Thanks hyung." Hanbin said gratefully, feeling considerably lighter after having gotten his issue off his chest. He wound his arms around Minho again and cuddled into him. "I appreciate you helping me out.”

"No problem," Minho replied, one hand settling on Hanbin's head, playing with his hair, "I'm always happy to help."

Hanbin was silent for a moment, face pressed into Minho’s neck, comforted by Minho’s arms around him. "Maybe after Bobby and I figure each other out, the three of us can hook up sometime, together?" Hanbin offered, looking up to meet Minho's eyes.

"You want that?" Minho asked, happy at the request. He wasn't entirely sure how long this thing he had going on with Bobby and Hanbin was supposed to last, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't going to miss it if they ever decided to be exclusive with each other. He knew his place in this threesome of sorts they had going on, and he was content with things the way they were.

"I do," Hanbin answered, "I know this all started out of convenience, but I mean what I said before. I think it's good for us, having you around." He meant it. He and Bobby were different when they were alone together than they were when they were with Minho. Minho was the eldest of the three of them, and when they were together as a trio, Hanbin and Bobby were on equal footing. Hanbin thought it helped them appreciate each other even more when it was just the two of them.

Minho smiled at the comment, wishing they weren't so out in the open right now, because he was dying to really kiss Hanbin. "I'm happy to hear that; it's good for me too, being around you guys." He leaned his head down to bury his face in Hanbin's hair, hugging him tightly.

“So, you'll talk to Bobby for me?” Hanbin asked, still bothered that he couldn't bring himself to do it on his own. Sometimes though, you just had to admit defeat when an easy answer was gifted to you on a platter.

“I'll talk to him.” Minho answered.

~

"Okay, so now that you've exerted your dominance on the basketball court, time for us to have an important talk." Minho approached a nearby bench, sinking down onto it while guzzling some water.

"Is it as ominous as it sounds?" Bobby asked, sitting next to him and dropping the ball at his feet.

"Not at all," Minho answered, handing him the water bottle, "I had a chat with Hanbin the other day, after you ran off."

Bobby grinned at the memory. He still couldn't believe that he'd fallen so quickly for Hanbin's prank. "What kinda chat?"

"About how things are going between the two of you." Minho said, watching Bobby's face. Right away Bobby looked concerned. "Don’t be worried, I mean it when I told you it's not anything bad."

Bobby relaxed a little at that, but still couldn't help but be concerned. What could Hanbin possibly need to talk to Minho about that he couldn't talk to Bobby about? "So what was it?"

Minho looked around the deserted park, ensuring no one was nearby. "To put it bluntly, he wants you to fuck him." Minho watched as Bobby registered the comment, his mouth dropping open in shock.

"Are you fucking with me?" Bobby asked, voice tinged with disbelief.

"Out here in the open? In your dreams." Minho shot back, winking at him.

Bobby laughed and shook his head. "Ah hyung, so funny. A real comedian."

Minho grinned and grabbed the water back from Bobby. "Glad you feel that way!"

Bobby stared at him in silence for a moment, going over what Minho had said. Was Hanbin really ready for it? "You're serious, about the talk you had?"

Minho nodded. "Totally serious. He felt bad because he wanted to talk to you himself, but you know how things have been for him lately, trying to balance everything that's been going on."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, he's been killing himself, prepping our debut album, and the seven of us going to Japan with the hyungs. All that shit with his dad though, I know it's got him down lately. But he's holding up.” Bobby had noticed that Hanbin had seemed high strung as of late, but still trying his best to act natural so no one would worry about him. He wasn't sure if the others had noticed it, but he always did. Bobby was doing what he could for him, but Hanbin was still the sort who mostly chose to suffer alone. “He comes crawling into my bed every night, though, so at least he's kind of letting me help him."

"Yeah, I'd be more worried if he didn't have you. I know you're doing what you can for him." Minho laid a hand on Bobby's leg, squeezing his thigh. "I think he's just so focused on having to lead everything lately, and he probably just felt awkward about having to lead you in a conversation regarding something you're going to end up being the leader in anyway. If that made sense to you."

"I get what you're saying." Bobby replied, and everything did make sense to him. The idea of leading Hanbin in bed, of taking control and even teaching him did something weird to Bobby, made him feel warm and giddy. It was a big step for someone like Hanbin, to allow himself to be that vulnerable with another person. Bobby couldn’t wait for it.

"I think he just needs you to set everything up about this, including broaching the topic in conversation." Minho continued, certain he had Hanbin's issues figured out.

"You're probably right." Bobby replied, grateful for the insight. "He has seemed on edge lately any time we’re together, but I’d just chalked that up to everything else that was going on. Didn't think for a second there was anything else bothering him." Bobby frowned, wondering if he'd missed some clue from Hanbin at some point.

"Don't beat yourself up," Minho said, "you know Hanbin's good at keeping his secrets."

"I know," Bobby replied, "I just wish he wouldn't keep them from me."

Minho slung an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. "You know it's not because he doesn't trust you, Bobby," he said, "he just shoulders everything out of habit."

"I know," Bobby said, slumping against Minho, "I'll let it go for now because of everything going on."

"Good idea." Minho stated, bringing a hand up to card through Bobby's still slightly sweaty hair.

"So, how do you think I should bring it up anyway? The sex, I mean?" Bobby asked, curious for his opinion. Being so close to both of them, Minho did have a good grasp on how to handle important interactions.

"Easy," Minho replied, winking at Bobby, "just back him against a wall, stick your hand down his pants, and tell him that you think it’s time to stick your dick in his ass." Minho grinned when Bobby burst into laughter, leaning forward over his knees.

"Fuck, if only," Bobby said, sitting back up and grinning, "the look on his face would be priceless."

"Film it for me." Minho joked.

"I can't make any promises but I'll see what I can do." Bobby looked around then, noticing a group of younger kids and their parents entering the park. "Why don't we take this conversation somewhere else?" He said, and Minho followed him. They wandered down the sidewalk, stopping at a convenience store to buy something to snack on.

"Let's set the mood and get some popsicles." Minho joked, and Bobby grinned as they picked two out. After paying they left and made their way to a park across the street from Bobby’s building.

Bobby sank down onto a bench, sucking on the tip of his lemon popsicle. "Do you think I should try rimming him first?" He asked, as they had broached the topic of how Bobby ought to set up the night itself. He and Hanbin would be travelling to Hong Kong to perform at the MAMA awards show, and Bobby knew he’d be an idiot not to make use of that night of privacy.

Minho laughed in response. "Do you remember the first time I tried rimming you?"

Bobby shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed when he remembered it. "Yeah I know I was a little unsure about it, but I let you do it and I loved it."

"You almost kicked me in the junk the second my tongue touched you!" Minho said with a laugh, and Bobby glared at him.

"Yeah well, that's what happens when you stick your tongue in a guy's ass without warning him first!” Bobby angrily whispered, before getting serious again. “You think Hanbin will react poorly to the idea?"

Minho sucked on his popsicle to try and keep from laughing. "Well, I don't know. I'm pretty sure he won't be spreading himself for you though, you'll have to talk him into it."

Bobby frowned. "I don't know. I like to think he'd trust my judgement, right?"

Minho said nothing, simply raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Bobby asked, slightly irritated that Minho seemed to disagree.

"Are we talking about the same person?" Minho asked, unable to stop a laugh from slipping out. "Since when does Hanbin do something just because you tell him he should?"

"Plenty of times!” Bobby replied, angrily taking a bite of his popsicle.

“I'm not talking about bad fashion choices here,” Minho teased, “this is a little more serious than that.”

Bobby took another bite, calming down and chewing thoughtfully. “I'm just saying—if he's going to listen to anyone it's usually me."

Minho nodded. "True. Just bring it up before actually doing it, would be my advice? I don't think he'll relax into it as easily as you did."

Bobby grinned. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"He'll probably try to fight you on it," Minho said, "so get him relaxed."

"Massage?" Bobby asked, trying to think of ideas.

"Bath and massage," Mino replied, "in that order. He'll be putty in your hands."

"I hope so," Bobby said, "it's not every day we get a night away by ourselves, I don't want to mess this opportunity up."

Minho smiled and laid a hand on Bobby's knee. "You'll be fine," he said, with just a touch of teasing in his voice, "you'll take good care of him."

Bobby smiled. "Thanks, hyung."

"I taught you, after all!" Minho said with a wink.

~

"You want to what?" Hanbin asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

Bobby tried to hide his grin but couldn't. "It'll help, trust me."

Hanbin wasn't convinced, though. "I don't understand how that's supposed to help? Isn't that what you use lube for?"

"Well sure, when you get to that point. But this is what we like to call foreplay. It'll relax you, honestly." Bobby explained, trying to keep his grin as toned down as possible. He didn't want Hanbin to think he was laughing at him, even though he kind of was.

"So, let me get this straight. You are going to have your tongue in my ass, and that's supposed to relax me?" Hanbin spoke with a calm voice, but internally he was screaming.

"Absolutely.” Bobby answered confidently.

Hanbin sat back and shook his head, looking flustered. "I don't know. I don't know if I can handle this, I mean, like your dick, and your fingers, that's one thing. But your tongue?" He looked at Bobby with a pleading expression.

Bobby just smiled fondly at him. "I know it sounds a little weird, but trust me, you'll like it. It's a super intense, super amazing feeling. Nothing compares to it."

Hanbin's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Hold on. Have you—" he trailed off, pointing at Bobby, the rest of his sentence passing on through facial expression alone.

Bobby understood exactly what he was asking. "Of course, that's how I know that you'll enjoy it."

Hanbin's face blanched. "With Minho hyung?"

Bobby grinned. "Who else?" Hanbin's silence spoke for him, and Bobby was torn between wanting to laugh (because despite the apprehension, it was kind of cute) and wanting to cuddle Hanbin and explain the mechanics of it in greater detail so he'd feel a little better about it. "I've done it numerous times, Hanbin-ah, I'm practically a pro."

Hanbin recoiled from him slightly. "So your tongue has been in Minho's ass before?" He inquired in a whisper, his eyes going wide when Bobby nodded. "And then you _kiss me_ with that mouth?!"

Bobby couldn't help the laugh—Hanbin's dramatics were far too precious. "Don't you kiss Minho too?" Bobby asked with a wink, grinning when Hanbin pulled away from him in horror, and Bobby almost felt bad. Almost. He reached out and took hold of Hanbin's hand, threading their fingers together. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't be teasing you about this; it's not helping, is it?"

Hanbin shook his head. "Not one bit."

Bobby shifted on the bed, moving closer to Hanbin. "I get it, I was a little apprehensive about it my first time too." He wasn’t about to describe the situation to Hanbin, though. That was strictly going to stay between himself and Minho.

"I don't see why we can't just, you know," Hanbin shrugged, too flustered to form proper sentences, "why you can't just..." He trailed off again, feeling just a little angry with himself for not being able to say what he wanted to say.

Bobby slid his free arm around Hanbin, pulling him against his chest. "I don't have to do it, Hanbin. But I want to, and I promise you it'll feel amazing. But if you're really against it, we don't have to. Not this time, at least." While he wanted to do everything he could to make Hanbin's first experience the best it possibly could be, Bobby wasn't going to keep pushing him if he wasn't comfortable.

Hanbin relaxed at Bobby's comment, leaning his head back until he nudged Bobby's chin. "I'm sorry I'm being difficult, hyung," he said, "I know you know what you're doing."

Bobby tightened his arm around Hanbin. "Don't apologize, honestly it's okay."

"No, really," Hanbin squeezed the hand Bobby was holding, "you told me to trust you and I'm not trusting you."

Bobby couldn't help but laugh again. "Okay let's do this instead—let's go take a bath together, and maybe that will help you feel a little more comfortable with the idea?"

Hanbin frowned, fingers squeezing Bobby's hand a little harder than he meant to. "Yeah, not really helping right now, but let's do it anyway."

“Come on, you big baby.” Bobby stood and tugged Hanbin up from the bed, pulling him off towards the bathroom. “Stop trying to fight me and just enjoy yourself, okay?”

Hanbin followed him. “Sorry.”

Bobby smiled at him and pulled him into his arms for a kiss. “Just let me take care of you, alright? Promise you won't regret it.”

~

“Come over here,” Bobby called, wrapping his arms around Hanbin as they both settled back into the jacuzzi tub. Bobby pressed his mouth to Hanbin’s temple, kissing him softly. He ran his hands over Hanbin’s chest before trailing his fingers up and down his arms, years of living together gifting him with the knowledge of how to play Hanbin’s body for effect. He knew where to touch to make him sigh, how tight to grip to get him geared up.

Hanbin closed his eyes when he felt Bobby's fingers running over his arms, feeling content. There was something about sharing a bath that was always soothing and comforting, regardless of who it was with. Hanbin allowed his thoughts to drift to their plans for the night, feeling apprehensive and a little nervous. He knew he wanted it, felt that it was time, but fear of the unknown was still a very human element, and he was feeling it right now. The bath was nice, though, the hot water working its magic on him, relaxing him completely. Bobby’s fingers skimming over his skin were a nice distraction, pulling him away from the nervous apprehension. He just had to trust Bobby, and he’d be fine.

“Turn around,” Bobby whispered the instruction, wanting to take advantage of the deep tub, “lay against me.” Hanbin followed his instruction immediately without question and Bobby grinned, pleased beyond imagining when Hanbin straddled his lap and lay serenely against his chest, head on Bobby's shoulder and fingers softly resting against his back. Bobby wound his arms around Hanbin, pressing his face into Hanbin's hair, feeling a little giddy in love right now. He'd expected Hanbin to protest, to fight against him a bit. The hot water seemed to be doing the trick, though, calming more than just Hanbin's aching muscles. He definitely owed Minho for the suggestion.

Bobby brought a hand up to cup against Hanbin's cheek, moving two fingers down to push his chin up in order to kiss his mouth, lips meeting perfectly against each other. Hanbin's entire body lay soft and pliant against him, not a single tense muscle in his limbs, and Bobby decided that now was the time to take advantage of it. Keeping one hand on his face, Bobby slid his other hand down Hanbin's back, teasing lightly along his sides before trailing down over his ass. Hanbin remained calm though it all, and Bobby continued kissing him, pleased but always paying attention. He slid one finger down the cleft of Hanbin's ass, lightly and not invasive, enough to let him know he was there. He rubbed over Hanbin's entrance lightly, pleased when Hanbin didn't tense up or react.

Hanbin felt beyond calm lying in Bobby's arms, happy he'd insisted on sharing a bath together. The water was perfect and lying chest to chest was relaxing, the embrace a little more tender than Hanbin was used to. Bobby's lips moved expertly against his, his tongue teasing its way into Hanbin's mouth, licking against his teeth before pressing against his own tongue. Hanbin remained calm when Bobby's hand ventured down, sighing into the kiss when Bobby stroked over his skin, overjoyed at the sensation. He didn't even flinch when Bobby's finger trailed into his ass, finding the movement to be rather soothing. Hanbin brought both of his hands up over Bobby's chest until they rested on his neck, a touch meant to anchor himself in the moment.

Pleased with the relaxed nature of Hanbin's reaction so far during their make out session, Bobby decided to move things along a little further. He pushed his finger just barely into Hanbin, intending to test things out.

Hanbin tensed, unable to control it. He was trying to be open-minded, trying to let Bobby do what he thought was best. He couldn't help but feel nervous, though, and just a little weirded out (okay a lot weirded out). He thought he'd been getting over it just seconds ago, but the direct intrusion of Bobby's finger had set things back again. As much as he did want to have sex with Bobby, the idea of anything physically entering his ass was a little disconcerting.

Bobby broke apart from their kiss, the hand on Hanbin's cheek pulling his head a little closer so Bobby could whisper in his ear. “Relax,” he said softly, “let me take care of you.”

“I'm trying.” Hanbin answered, feeling like a bit of a liar. Was he really trying? If he wanted it that badly, why couldn't he get over the weirdness of the situation?

“Try a little harder,” Bobby teased, moving his hand around to Hanbin's front, fingers running over Hanbin's dick. “You don't have anything to worry about,” Bobby stated, voice full of confidence, “I know what I'm doing.” He gripped Hanbin's dick, thumb rubbing the head. It had the desired effect on Hanbin, whose breath hitched at the contact. Bobby grinned before pressing a kiss to Hanbin's neck, lightly sucking at the skin.

Hanbin shivered at the touch, an electric jolt jumping through his body from Bobby's touches. He liked the confidence; he needed Bobby to be confident in his actions right now, because it made it easier for Hanbin to follow him. The touch of both Bobby's hand and his mouth had Hanbin excited but also soothed, relaxed again after a moment of uncertainty.

Bobby kissed Hanbin's neck, right at the cut of his jaw, nipping lightly, pleased when he felt Hanbin's sharp intake of breath. He wanted a distraction, something to draw Hanbin's attention before he resumed his slow ministrations below the water. The hand he held on Hanbin's cheek curled slowly around the back of his neck in a possessive grip, fingers creeping ever so slowly up until his hand was fisting Hanbin's hair. He moved his other hand back around to Hanbin's ass, squeezing one cheek before Bobby pulled his head back at exactly the moment that he pushed his finger into Hanbin again, his mouth latching onto Hanbin's throat. Bobby knew what got Hanbin going, knew what would distract him best.

Hanbin wasn't sure what to do at the moment. He knew Bobby's finger was inside him, he could feel it, but he wasn't sure how he felt about it. On one hand it felt strangely invasive, like it definitely was not supposed to be there, but on the other, it kind of felt good? He wasn't even sure why it felt good—it just did, something about the pressure felt exciting. Bobby's mouth on his neck, though, that had Hanbin sighing in pleasure, as did Bobby's fist in his hair. He loved it when Bobby played with his hair (soft or rough, it didn't really matter) and it took his mind somewhat off his ass.

Bobby raised his head up to peek at Hanbin's face, happy when he saw the closed eyes and parted lips. He quickly brought his mouth back to Hanbin's neck, sucking lightly and trailing his tongue over the skin. Hanbin's cheeks were flushed and Bobby grinned, pleased that he was already having an effect on him. But the important thing was that Hanbin was obviously enjoying himself, and that meant that Bobby was good to continue. He pushed his finger in a little deeper, matching the action with his mouth, nipping at Hanbin's jaw to keep his attention on Bobby's teeth. Bobby's finger was in all the way now, buried up to the second knuckle, and Hanbin was still doing well, still not tensing up too much or trying to pull away. Bobby considered that a victory. He slowly moved his finger around, searching for Hanbin's prostate, wanting to ensure he was going to make very good use of this moment.

Hanbin felt a definite discomfort with Bobby's finger inside of him, but to his surprise the longer it was there, the better it was starting to feel. It had stung quite a bit at first, but the feeling had dulled now, and Hanbin was ready to start thinking about more. He moved his hands over Bobby's chest again, fingers grasping at skin, squeezing in appreciation. He'd always loved Bobby's upper body, the muscles always flexed well under his fingers. Bobby let got of his hair in favour of wrapping his fingers around Hanbin's neck, pulling his head towards him again, lips mashing together. Hanbin gladly met his mouth, lips parting obediently the second he felt Bobby's tongue pressing against them. Bobby's fingers were tight around his neck, squeezing him roughly, because he knew that Hanbin liked him aggressive. Hanbin could feel Bobby's finger moving inside him and he couldn't stop himself from squirming—half in anticipation of pleasure, and half in discomfort. The pleasure won out, though.

Bobby's hand moved back to his cheek and he pulled out of their kiss. “Is this okay?” Bobby asked, and Hanbin nodded. “Does it hurt, babe?” Hanbin shook his head, feeling a little spark of pleasure at the pet name. Bobby didn't usually use any, so it was a little foreign to Hanbin's ear, but he liked it. “Good, make sure you tell me if it does, okay? Hyung doesn't want you in pain.” Bobby said, looking Hanbin in the eyes as he spoke.

Hanbin nodded again, meeting Bobby's eyes. Bobby smiled at him and Hanbin smiled back, feeling very loved at that particular moment in time. Bobby had that effect on him, protective in a way that Hanbin didn't find insulting or offensive.

Bobby pulled Hanbin's face down to him again, his tongue licking over Hanbin's lips, pleased when Hanbin's tongue met his. Bobby continued to wiggle his finger around inside Hanbin until he finally found what he was looking for. The moment he brushed over Hanbin's prostate, Bobby felt him tense, Hanbin's ass squeezing tight around his finger, like it wanted him to stay there.

The second Bobby's finger brushed against him Hanbin tensed up in pleasure, every muscle in his body reacting, right down to his curled toes. Even his tongue stopped moving, all senses focused on what Bobby was doing inside of him, like his body couldn't process more than one thing at a time. Bobby's finger in his ass dominated the appeal for attention.

The effect he had on Hanbin pleased Bobby, who continued to work his finger, brushing over the hardened nub in an effort to make Hanbin squirm in his lap. Bobby licked one final time at Hanbin's mouth before moving across his jaw, his tongue dragging over the soft skin of Hanbin's face. He brought his other hand down from Hanbin's neck, releasing his vice grip to instead ghost across Hanbin's back, his fingers ticklish in their tracks. It made Hanbin squirm again, and Bobby thought he made the cutest little moan as he thrust his hips forward.

Hanbin moved his hands up to Bobby's shoulders and pulled his knees up, giving a better angle to Bobby's hand, opening himself up a little more. There was still a bit of pain left over, but it was nothing compared to the intense jolts of pleasure that shot through him every time Bobby touched whatever it was that he was touching inside of him. Hanbin didn't want him to stop—he wanted him to keep going. He gripped Bobby's shoulders tightly, opening his eyes to look down at him, smiling when he saw Bobby staring up at him affectionately.

“You like that, babe?” Bobby asked him, punctuating the question with another stroke of Hanbin's prostate. Hanbin let out a louder moan, bucking lightly against Bobby's finger, whining when Bobby pulled his finger away from the sensitive bud. “Hmm?”

Hanbin nodded, biting his lip. “It's good.” He answered lamely, grinning when he saw Bobby giving him an incredulous look.

“Only good?” Bobby teased. He knew exactly how much Hanbin was enjoying it. But getting him to admit anything out loud was akin to pulling teeth, and Bobby did enjoy teasing him anyway, so he didn't mind.

“Better than good,” Hanbin replied, “way better than good.”

Bobby laughed lightly at the admission. “That's more like it. You need to tell hyung what you like, so he knows what to do to you.”

“I'm gonna like everything.” Hanbin answered, smiling before ducking his head into Bobby's neck, pressing his lips to Bobby's skin. He was still squeezing Bobby's shoulders, fingers still clutching desperately.

“Oh, are you?” Bobby asked, pleased with the answer. “I thought you were kind of against certain things just earlier.” He teased, skimming his fingers over Hanbin's back again, happy when he continued squirming around. Bobby could feel Hanbin's dick pressing against him, hard and fully erect, and he was half tempted to swallow him whole then and there. But he had plans and he had to stick with them, no matter how badly he wanted to taste Hanbin down his throat.

Hanbin grinned into Bobby's neck. Okay, so he was still a little iffy at the thought of having Bobby's tongue up his ass, but this felt so amazing right now that he was willing to try it out without complaint. Bobby clearly knew what he was doing. “Changed my mind.”

Bobby brought his hand back up to Hanbin's head, carding his fingers through Hanbin's hair. “Knew you would,” Bobby replied, “I know what you like.”

“I like you.” Hanbin said, lips kissing Bobby's neck again.

Bobby smiled at the comment, heart nearly bursting in his chest. “Good,” he answered, “you better like me.”

Hanbin lifted his head up from Bobby's neck, staring down into his eyes for a moment before leaning down to press his lips against Bobby's. The kiss was soft and sweet at first, but with one brush of Bobby's finger it turned wild and desperate. Hanbin rocked his hips forward into Bobby, his dick sliding in against Bobby's stomach. Bobby brought his free hand down in between them, fingers gripping Hanbin's erection.

“You want hyung to take care of this for you?” Bobby asked, giving it one good and hard tug timed to coincide with another brush of his finger on Hanbin's prostate.

Hanbin let out a loud moan at the double contact, pressing his mouth to Bobby's face and kissing whatever part of him he could find, desperate for whatever Bobby would give him.

Bobby grinned and kissed Hanbin's cheek before withdrawing his finger from Hanbin's ass. Hanbin whined at the loss of the digit, and Bobby laughed at him. “Don't worry, it'll be back later.” He also removed his hand from around Hanbin's dick, instead moving both of them around his waist. “We need to get out of the tub, though; hyung has other plans for you.” He winked at Hanbin, pushing him through the water until he was off of Bobby.

Bobby got out first, reaching for a fluffy towel and quickly drying himself off. He retrieved a fresh one before motioning for Hanbin to follow him out. “Come on, out of the water before you turn into a prune.” Bobby teased him, grinning when Hanbin smiled up at him. He finally stood up and stepped out of the tub, shivering just slightly from the temperature change. It was still warm in the bathroom, the steam from the hot water fogging up the mirrors. It just wasn't quite as warm as being in the water. But Bobby was there right at the first sign of a shiver, wrapping the towel around Hanbin's shoulders, leaning into him to press a soft kiss against his lips. Hanbin melted into it, his arms reaching out to circle around Bobby's waist, settling in close against him. Bobby held him like that for a moment, heart beating rapidly at the close contact.

Slowly Bobby pulled away before sinking down to his knees, pressing kisses all along Hanbin's stomach and thighs. Hanbin's dick was right there at his face, hard and in desperate need of attention. Bobby opened his mouth wide and took Hanbin in, his hands settling on Hanbin's ass, softly kneading into the muscle.

Hanbin tensed (in a good way) and dropped his hands into Bobby's hair, carding fingers through the soft locks. He looked down, smiling when he saw Bobby's lips around his cock, cheeks hollowed out as he sucked around him. Hanbin loved Bobby's blow jobs, loved how Bobby was always able to break him down and knock him out flat from the pleasure. Bobby settled into a rhythm and Hanbin just held onto him, his hands following the back and forth rocking of Bobby's head, lips sliding up and down Hanbin's cock with practised ease. Usually when Bobby sucked him off Hanbin tried to be quiet, because there was always someone around. But now they were alone, sharing a hotel room together, and Hanbin couldn't help but take advantage of the situation, moaning loudly when Bobby swallowed him down to the hilt, humming in the back of his throat to give Hanbin that extra bit of pressure.

Bobby loved Hanbin's dick, he loved how it felt in his mouth, like it was supposed to be there, perfectly sized for his throat. He could just manage to fit it all in without invoking too strong of a gag reflex. Usually he took his time with Hanbin, moving slowly at the start, urging him to last as long as possible, but Bobby had plans for tonight beyond his mouth. So instead of his usual slow ministrations, Bobby aggressively sucked, one hand at the base of Hanbin's dick, the other fondling his balls. He wanted Hanbin to come quickly, so he looked up at him, pleased to find Hanbin staring down at him.

Hanbin watched Bobby work with wide eyes and parted lips, feeling extremely turned on at the sight. Bobby always gave him amazing blow jobs, and Hanbin didn't miss the way he was aggressively going about it today, like he wanted Hanbin to come as soon as possible. Of course that just made Hanbin even harder, his dick feeling that much more sensitive in Bobby's mouth. Usually he tried to last, but he had a feeling that Bobby wasn't interested in longevity right now.

Bobby let Hanbin watch him work for a few moments before pulling his head off Hanbin's dick, directing a possessive stare up at Hanbin's face. “I want you to come in my mouth, and I want you to do it as soon as possible. Don't worry about warning me.”

Hanbin shivered at the instruction, nodding quickly as Bobby sucked him back in between his lips. The tone of Bobby's voice had been direct, leaving no room for argument. Hanbin thought it was exceptionally hot. Not that Bobby bossed him around a lot in their private life together, but any time he did, Hanbin always drank it up, doing exactly what he was told, when he was told to do it, delighting in the attention he got for listening to instruction so well. The moment Bobby's mouth was around him again Hanbin felt himself getting a little short of breath, excitement coursing through his veins and pooling in his belly. Bobby's mouth was perfect around him, utterly perfect. His hands held Bobby's head in place and Hanbin fucked into his mouth, his eyes never leaving Bobby's, never backing down from the challenge.

Hanbin's knees trembled slightly, his thighs pressing in against Bobby's face, and he could feel it creeping up on him, feel the rush of his orgasm as it came hard out of his dick, shooting down Bobby’s throat. Hanbin’s eyes closed and he slumped over forward, hands gripping Bobby’s shoulders and barely keeping him upright.

Bobby caught all of Hanbin's cum in his mouth, swallowing it all in one go. He moved his hands to Hanbin's hips, fingers rubbing lightly over the skin as he sucked the last bits out of him, smiling when Hanbin nearly collapsed over top of him. Bobby pulled off of Hanbin's dick and stood up, his arms winding around Hanbin's chest. “How was that, babe?” He asked, amused when Hanbin couldn't even answer.

Hanbin simply stood in Bobby's arms, dopey smile on his face, leaning forward to press his lips against Bobby's, barely even having the energy to do much beyond open his mouth. Bobby was more than prepared to do the work, though, his tongue slipping past Hanbin's lips, licking around slowly, playing with Hanbin's tongue, letting Hanbin taste himself in Bobby's mouth. Hanbin sighed into the kiss, and Bobby loved how vocal he was being. He was so used to Hanbin's strained silence at their dorm, hiding sounds not only from the members, but also from their neighbours. They had enough noise complaints from Junhwe's singing; they certainly didn't need any from Hanbin's pleasured moans.

Bobby caught Hanbin's lips in another kiss before leaning down slightly and hooking his arms just under his ass, hoisting him up until Hanbin was sat around his waist, feet locked around the back. Bobby grinned when Hanbin looked down at him, a slight embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

“Is this really necessary?” Hanbin asked, and Bobby grinned.

“Absolutely.” Bobby answered before carrying him back into the bedroom, always ready to show off his strength to Hanbin, always ready to prove that he could carry him around like it was nothing. Hanbin might be flushed with embarrassment right now, but Bobby knew that he loved it.

Crossing the room quickly, Bobby reached the bed and tossed Hanbin down. “On your stomach,” he directed, pleased when Hanbin immediately complied. Bobby got up on the bed and straddled Hanbin's thighs, leaning forward and running his hands along Hanbin's back, softly at first. “A little massage for my favourite boy?” he asked, pleased when he saw Hanbin smile into his pillow.

“Yes, please.” Hanbin said softly, and Bobby didn't think he'd ever felt more in love in his life.

Bobby slid off of Hanbin's thighs, his hands moving down from Hanbin's ass, rubbing over his legs, kneading the muscles. He spent a bit of time on each leg, working his way down to the foot and back up again, bolstered with the plan every time Hanbin made a happy little sigh. After finishing both legs in detail, Bobby was ready to make his next move. Hanbin was still and calm right now, his body relaxed with no trace of anticipation. Bobby took that as a good sign, confident that he'd done enough to overcome Hanbin's inhibitions.

He lay down in between Hanbin's spread legs, pushing them apart further, and lowered his head down, lips pressing to the skin of Hanbin's inner thigh, eliciting a rather loud moan out of him. Bobby licked at the skin before moving on to the other thigh, kissing and sucking lightly until he had Hanbin squirming desperately in the bed, continually mewling in pleasure. The noises were so new to Bobby's ear that they were almost distracting—he kind of wanted to record them. He moved his hands to Hanbin's ass, pulling the cheeks apart before licking his way up from Hanbin's thigh, happy to hear Hanbin's loud gasp at the contact of Bobby's tongue against his hole.

Bobby pressed his tongue into the ring of muscle, his fingers alternating between softly pulling and squeezing the skin. Hanbin melted into every touch he gave him. Bobby continued prodding his tongue against Hanbin's entrance, licking over him, saliva working as a good lubricant. To Bobby's continued surprise, Hanbin wasn't tensing at all, completely at ease in the situation, blissfully allowing Bobby access to wherever he wanted to go. Bobby sucked one finger into his mouth, coating it with spit. Once it was sufficiently covered he returned his tongue to Hanbin's hole, trailing more spit over it before slipping the digit in slowly. Bobby watched Hanbin's body, ready to pull out if Hanbin tensed up.

But Hanbin didn't tense, not at all, and Bobby was relieved as he continued his ministrations. He licked the skin surrounding his buried digit, tonguing the ring of muscle, while inside his finger sought out the hardened little nub again, lightly brushing over it, dragging a fresh moan from Hanbin's mouth. Bobby grinned at the sound and continued, overjoyed at Hanbin's happy noises.

Hanbin was still a little foggy from his orgasm, his brain happily coated in fluff at the moment, aware of the pressure from Bobby's finger, but not really processing it. Bobby's tongue felt amazing, though, and Hanbin felt like a bit of an idiot for ever doubting him.

Bobby brushed over Hanbin's prostate again before pulling his finger out and replacing it with his mouth, squirming his tongue around until he could work it into Hanbin's hole. Hanbin moaned again and squirmed back against Bobby, his hands curling up in the bed sheets. Bobby kept his hands on Hanbin's ass, keeping his cheeks pulled apart, his tongue in deep.

Hanbin was blown away at the sensation of Bobby's tongue inside him, forgetting all his previous hang-ups on the act, totally overwhelmed by it now. Bobby had been right. It was unlike anything Hanbin had ever felt, and he loved it.

Bobby kept at it for a few minutes, tongue working furiously, jaw cramping a little but he was okay to overlook that for the time being. He wanted Hanbin to love this, wanted him to want it again. He ran a hand in between Hanbin's legs, touching his dick, not surprised to find him hard again already. He grinned, pleased at the proof—Hanbin obviously liked it. He finally pulled away from Hanbin's ass, licking a trail down his thigh. He watched as Hanbin shivered, feeling the sensation through the skin. He sat back on his heels in between Hanbin's spread legs, running his hands over Hanbin's thighs.

Hanbin sighed into his pillow, feeling light as a feather and beyond happy at the moment. He brought his arms up underneath him, pushing his upper body a little so he could turn slightly, looking over his shoulder at Bobby, and sending him a content smile. “That was amazing.”

“I told you you'd like it, didn't I?” Bobby asked with a grin and Hanbin nodded, glad for the darkness because he was pretty sure he was blushing furiously right now. “Are you going to be a good boy and listen to hyung next time without fighting him?” Bobby teased. Hanbin just moaned what sounded like an agreement, but Bobby wanted an actual answer. “What was that? Say it so hyung understands you.”

Hanbin was blushing again, but he did as requested. “Yes, hyung.”

Bobby ran a hand over Hanbin's ass, squeezing tightly before delivering a light slap. “You better. Hyung knows what's best for you, doesn't he?”

Hanbin nodded, tensing when Bobby lightly spanked him again. He was a little embarrassed to find that he actually really liked the feel of Bobby's hand striking him—so much so that he was achingly hard again after only a few blows. It wasn't until Bobby raised his eyebrows pointedly that Hanbin realized he wanted an answer. “Yes, hyung.”

“Yes what?” Bobby asked, fingers ghosting over the heated skin of Hanbin's ass, teasing another hit.

Hanbin squirmed into the blankets, desperate for friction on his dick, but also wanting to feel Bobby's hands on him again. “Hyung knows what's best for me.”

Bobby smiled and leaned down to kiss Hanbin's heated cheek, trailing his tongue over the warm skin. “Good boy,” Bobby praised, grinning when it made Hanbin smile, “hyung loves you so much.”

Hanbin could practically feel his stomach fluttering pleasantly as soon as Bobby said it. He buried his face into the blankets, a happy little sigh escaping his lips. He felt Bobby lean over his back, mouth at his ear, and Hanbin could feel Bobby's dick against his ass, and he pushed back against it without thinking twice.

Bobby grinned at the contact, pleased beyond words with the situation. Hanbin was practically begging to be fucked right now, and Bobby's heart was full to bursting because of the level of trust Hanbin was displaying. “What about you? Don't you love your hyung?” Bobby teased into Hanbin's ear.

Hanbin pushed his head up from the blankets, twisting his neck around until he could partially see Bobby's face hovering over him. At that moment Hanbin was certain there was no one in the world he loved more. “I love you.” Hanbin whispered, tempted to shove his head back into the blankets out of embarrassment because he was not the sort of person who had an easy time admitting his feelings out loud. But Bobby had asked, and Hanbin would always give Bobby whatever he wanted.

Bobby slid an arm under Hanbin's chest, wrapping around him tightly and pressing his lips to Hanbin's cheek. “Fuck, babe, you're so cute, I love you so much!”

Hanbin groaned at the comment (he loved it, but had a hard time allowing himself to love it) before pushing his ass back into Bobby's crotch again. “Speaking of fuck—“he suggested, pleased when Bobby slid a hand over his back to squeeze his ass.

“Are you ready for it?” Bobby asked, head on Hanbin's shoulder. Hanbin met his eyes and nodded, surprised that he actually felt confident about finally doing it. Bobby smiled and pressed his lips to Hanbin's shoulder. “Good, I can't wait to get my dick in you.”

Hanbin squirmed against the blankets again, so ridiculously turned on by Bobby's comment. He wanted Bobby inside of him so bad; it negated the trepidation he'd been feeling earlier. He was ready for it. That much he was sure of.

Bobby pulled back and knelt on the bed in between Hanbin's legs. He grabbed a pillow and tapped Hanbin's hip. “Hips up for a second,” he instructed, and Hanbin did as he was told, and Bobby slid the pillow under him, “okay back down, that should make you a little more comfortable.”

“But I wanna look at you.” Hanbin whined, pouting over his shoulder at Bobby.

Bobby just smiled and ran a hand over Hanbin's back, the ticklish nature of the contact making Hanbin squirm. “I know, babe, but this will be more comfortable for you, trust me. After I'm in for a bit, and you get used to it, then we can change, okay?” Hanbin whined in protest again, and Bobby leaned down to kiss the base of his spine, stifling a laugh. He turned his head to the side and was suddenly hit with an idea. “Hold on, turn and lie down this way.” He moved off of Hanbin's thighs, grabbing a condom and the bottle of lube where he'd left them on the bedside table as Hanbin repositioned himself.

Hanbin did as instructed and found himself lying facing a mirror, which afforded him a view of Bobby. The lighting in the room was low, but still enough so he could make out Bobby’s face, which suited him just fine. Looking at them now in the reflection was hot enough, and Bobby wasn't even doing anything at the moment.

“Is that better?” Bobby asked, watching as Hanbin's reflection in the mirror nodded in agreement. Bobby grinned and resumed his position behind Hanbin, straddling his thighs and fixing the pillow under Hanbin again. Bobby fixed his eyes on Hanbin's in the mirror, pleased when his smile widened in response. Without breaking the eye contact Bobby reached down and fisted his own dick, inching forward just a bit until his fist was pushing against Hanbin's ass on every upstroke. The contact made Hanbin squirm again, rutting against the sheets in anticipation and desire.

There was something about watching Bobby in the mirror that excited Hanbin, made him feel almost removed from the situation, like he was watching two other people instead of himself. It was hot, almost obscenely so in his mind, and the way Bobby kept his piercing gaze on him only made Hanbin feel more turned on, more wanted.

Bobby kept his eyes on Hanbin's in the mirror as he stroked himself, thumbing precum over the head of his dick. He couldn't wait to bury himself in Hanbin, but he knew he still had to take his time, difficult tho it was. He reached down to grab the bottle of lube, angling it at Hanbin's ass, winking at him before squirting some out, grinning when it made Hanbin squirm and whine. Bobby tossed the bottle to the side as his fingers went to work, coating them in lube and trailing them up and down Hanbin's ass. He pushed one finger against Hanbin's entrance, slowly prodding.

Hanbin kept his eyes glued to Bobby in the mirror, fascinated by being able to watch. He felt Bobby's finger pushing against him and responded by pushing his ass back against it, wordlessly asking for it. Bobby nodded to him in the mirror before pushing his finger in, and Hanbin knew what was coming and tried not to tense up about it, but couldn't help it. As much as he wanted it, it was still a little awkward, especially now that he was looking at Bobby.

Bobby ran a hand up Hanbin's back, ghosting over the skin. He leaned down over him, not bothered by the bit of tension. He'd been exactly the same way his first time, so he knew what to expect in that regard. “Relax, babe,” Bobby said, his tone soft and caring, “I know it feels a little weird but remember how good it felt earlier? I just need you to keep yourself relaxed, don't fight me.” He leaned down and kissed the base of Hanbin's spine, tongue darting out to lick the skin. He kissed his way up Hanbin's back as he worked his finger into him, pleased when the kisses seemed to soothe Hanbin.

Hanbin took Bobby's words to heart, trying to keep calm and relaxed, telling himself that everything was going to feel amazing, that Bobby was going to do exactly what he kept promising—take care of him. He just had to get through a bit of discomfort at first, and then everything would be okay.

Bobby lay down alongside Hanbin, deciding to take things a little slower for now. As he slid a finger into Hanbin again he pressed his lips to Hanbin's side, kissing him soothingly, licking his skin slowly, giving Hanbin something else to focus on while he pushed inside him. It seemed to work, because Hanbin kept better control over his muscles, his body remaining relaxed. Bobby finally got his finger in all the way and immediately went for Hanbin's prostate, a quick reminder of how good it felt.

Hanbin moaned at the contact, pressing his face into the blankets. The sensation was beyond pleasant, and coupled with Bobby's light kisses, Hanbin felt very relaxed. He pulled his arms up underneath his head, lying against his forearms, eyes closed with a smile on his lips.

“How you doing?” Bobby asked, voice soft and calm. He felt like Hanbin was relaxed enough for a second finger, but he wasn't about to rush.

“I'm good.” Hanbin answered, and Bobby deciphered just how good he was based on his tone of voice.

“Just checking,” he said, before pressing a kiss to Hanbin's back again. He pulled his finger out, pleased when Hanbin whined in protest. “Shh, quit whining, you little baby.” he teased, laughing at Hanbin's continued noises of displeasure any time Bobby removed a finger.

Hanbin laughed too and cracked an eye open, looking in the mirror to find Bobby staring at his reflection with a smile on his face. Hanbin smiled back.

Bobby returned his attention back to Hanbin's ass after making eye contact, sliding two fingers inside him now. He distracted with his mouth when necessary, pleased to find that Hanbin was quicker to accommodate a second finger than he'd been with the first. “You're doing so good, babe,” Bobby crooned, noisily kissing his way across Hanbin's side, “you still feeling good?”

“Yeah.” Hanbin answered, and he wasn't exaggerating. The longer they did this, the more he came to notice that what he felt with the stretch of Bobby's fingers wasn't pain at all, just a slightly uncomfortable feeling that resolved itself after a bit.

With two fingers buried to the knuckle in Hanbin, Bobby squeezed the cheek of his ass with his free hand, leaning down to kiss it as well. “Have I ever told you that you have an amazing ass?” Bobby asked him, squeezing it again. “Seriously, I love your ass.”

Hanbin smiled at the compliment, pleased to hear it. “I have an amazing everything.” He replied, grinning when Bobby laughed and lightly smacked him.

“Cocky little brat,” Bobby said affectionately, “but I can't disagree. I think everything about you is amazing too.”

“Wanna know what the most amazing thing I have is?” Hanbin asked, grinning when Bobby raised his head up to meet his gaze in the mirror.

“What, babe?” Bobby grinned in anticipation, overjoyed that Hanbin was all playful. Things were going exceptionally well.

Hanbin paused for a moment, eyes still locked on Bobby's in the mirror. “I have an amazing boyfriend.”

Bobby could have sworn he felt his heart burst out of his chest and float up to the ceiling. He smiled and pressed his lips against Hanbin's cheek, playfully biting him, before looking back up and finding Hanbin's eyes still glued to him in the mirror. Bobby sighed deeply as he stared at their reflections. “You make me so happy.”

Hanbin buried his face in his arms at Bobby's comment, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. Just as he was about to reply, he felt Bobby's finger brush over him again and he arched up into it, a whimpering moan escaping his lips instead.

Bobby grinned at the new sound, loving it. He scissored his fingers inside Hanbin, starting to stretch him out in preparation for a third. Hanbin didn't complain, only kept his back slightly arched, ass thrust back against Bobby's hand. Bobby sat up again and grabbed the bottle of lube, pulling his fingers out and coating them fresh before making the slide back into Hanbin, third finger now pushing into him. Hanbin didn't complain at all, didn't tense either, and Bobby was beyond pleased. His dick was achingly hard right now, desperate to find a home in Hanbin's ass.

Hanbin felt surprised at the new stretch, mostly because now that he was used to it, he found that it was actually rather enjoyable. It felt good being so filled, the pressure was comfortable and arousing. He stared at Bobby in the mirror, whose head was bowed down to concentrate on Hanbin's ass, and suddenly Hanbin has hit with a sudden desperation to be filled up with Bobby's cock instead of his fingers. “I want you—” Hanbin said, cut off by Bobby's finger brushing over his sensitive spot again.

Bobby heard the statement, though. “What do you want? Tell hyung.”

Hanbin moaned and bucked his hips back against Bobby. “I want you.”

“You already have me, babe,” Bobby teased, “I need specifics.”

“I wanna feel you in me.” Hanbin said, letting out a pleasured cry when Bobby's hand smacked his ass.

“You want hyung's cock in you?” Bobby asked, nearly overcome with pleasure at the words alone. He hadn't expected Hanbin to be so forthcoming with them. Just like the gasps and moans, Hanbin never talked in bed when they were at home, so Bobby was overjoyed to hear him expressing his exact desires out loud.

“Yeah,” Hanbin answered, pushing back on him again, “I wanna feel hyung buried in me.”

Bobby grinned and leaned over to kiss Hanbin's cheek again, licking a trail across it. “I think I can give my baby that.” Bobby answered, sitting up and reaching for the condom nearby, ripping it open with his teeth while he kept scissoring Hanbin's ass. “I gotta pull my fingers out babe, you be a good boy and wait for hyung, okay? Just give me a minute and I'm gonna fill you up with my cock.”

“Okay.” Hanbin answered, though he still whined when Bobby's fingers slid out and an empty feeling overcame him. But he waited patiently, head on his arms, opening his eyes to watch Bobby in the mirror as he quickly slid the condom over his dick and coated it with lube. Hanbin felt a bit of fear mingling with the excitement, though he knew it was mostly from the unknown. He was certain that Bobby's dick was going to feel even better than his fingers had.

Once Bobby was ready he ran his fingers down Hanbin's sides, pleased when it made him shudder and writhe. Bobby ran his hands over Hanbin's back once before sliding them down over his ass, squeezing both cheeks before pulling them apart. “Ass up, babe, I wanna slam my cock in you.”

Hanbin did as he was told, pushing his hips up to give Bobby a better angle. He watched in the mirror as Bobby's attention shifted down to his ass, one hand pumping his cock while the other pulled Hanbin's cheeks apart. Hanbin waited, just a touch nervous, as Bobby slid in against him. Their eyes met in the mirror again and Bobby nodded to him, and Hanbin nodded back, final permission granted. The next second Hanbin felt him, and the feel of Bobby's dick was much different than the fingers had been. It pushed into him and Hanbin couldn't help but cry out—mostly pleasure, but there was a tiny little bit of pain, which actually suited him just as well.

Bobby held his breath as he slid into Hanbin, the sensation of finally getting to sink his cock into Hanbin's ass nearly overwhelming. Hanbin felt so good, amazing against Bobby's dick, tight and hot and everything Bobby wanted. Bobby leaned on both hands, holding himself aloft as he sank into Hanbin. He buried himself in all the way, a pleasured moan escaping his lips.

Hanbin pushed up against him, overwhelmingly pleased with how it felt to have Bobby buried deep inside him. It was a million times better than he'd expected, he couldn't even put the sensation to words. He sought out Bobby's face in the mirror, amused when he saw Bobby's closed eyes. “Hyung, open your eyes,” he whined at him, smiling when Bobby's gaze met his in the mirror.

Bobby hadn't even realized he'd closed his eyes until Hanbin called out to him, and he immediately locked gazes again with him, pleased to see the happy smile on Hanbin's face. “How does it feel?” he asked, though he already felt confident in how good it was for Hanbin.

“The best,” Hanbin answered, “feels so fucking good.”

“Mm, me too,” Bobby replied, “I can't believe how amazing it feels to have my cock in you, babe.” He leaned his head forward, pressing a flurry of kisses to Hanbin's back, content to keep his dick buried without movement for a bit, giving Hanbin a chance to adjust to his girth.

Hanbin buried his face in the blankets at Bobby's kisses, feeling very loved. Bobby was perfect. “Hyung, I wanna see it.” Hanbin said, watching as Bobby looked up to meet his inquisitive gaze.

“What do you wanna see?” Bobby asked, both hands on Hanbin's ass, squeezing.

“I wanna see you inside me.” Hanbin answered, and he didn't care if it was a weird request. He badly wanted a visual of Bobby's cock in his ass.

Bobby grinned and laughed affectionately at the request. “Do you, huh? Never satisfied, are you? My cute whiny little baby,” Bobby teased, “wanna try something different then so you can watch hyung fuck you properly?”

Hanbin nodded, feeling ridiculously turned on by Bobby's words. “Yeah, I wanna watch you.”

Bobby was beyond pleased with Hanbin's request, happy he was so into this. “Okay babe, let me fuck you like this for just a little bit, just so you get used to it, and then we'll work something out so you can watch, okay?” Hanbin nodded and Bobby grinned, before grabbing on to Hanbin's hips and starting the push and pull. Hanbin was so tight around him, Bobby was almost worried he was going to come then and there, all the built up anticipation for the night buzzing around through his veins. Hanbin writhed underneath him, much more active than Bobby had anticipated him being from the start, jerking his hips up to meet every one of Bobby's thrusts.

Bobby halted after a minute, hands gripping Hanbin's hips, stilling him. “You still wanna watch?” He asked, grinning when Hanbin nodded enthusiastically. “Okay, get up, I'm gonna sit on the edge of the bed. Then I want you sitting on my dick, understand?”

Hanbin nodded, eager for that visual. He frowned when Bobby pulled out, but he was quick to do as told, joining Bobby at the edge of the bed. He looked down at him, pleased to find that Bobby looked every bit as excited as Hanbin felt. Hanbin swung a leg over Bobby's lap, unsure exactly how this was going to go, but trusting Bobby to guide him.

Bobby noticed Hanbin's hesitation. “Come here,” he said, one hand on the small of Hanbin's back, the other wrapped around his own dick, holding it upright. “Sit down on my lap, and I'm gonna guide you onto my dick, okay?” Hanbin nodded, and they shared a quick giddy smile. Hanbin lowered himself down and Bobby guided him until Hanbin felt the tip of Bobby's cock pressing against him. “Just sit on it, babe.”

Hanbin felt a little nervous at the change in position, but it was a good kind of nervous, anticipating how different it was going to feel compared to having Bobby behind him. He placed his hands on Bobby's shoulders, holding tight as he lowered himself down, eyes wide as he felt himself stretching around Bobby's cock. It felt the same, yet there was something completely different about it, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He sank down until Bobby was completely buried in him, his eyes fixed on Bobby's directly in front of him. As hot as watching him had been in the mirror, Hanbin found that he vastly preferred the face to face right now.

Bobby held his hands on Hanbin's waist, fingers stroking the skin pleasantly as Hanbin slowly sank down on him. Bobby almost felt like crying, it was so good. “Fuck, Hanbin,” Bobby whispered, fingers squeezing Hanbin's skin harder than he meant to, “fuck you feel so good.”

Hanbin smiled at Bobby's words, moving his hands from Bobby's shoulders to his neck, one hand moving up the back until he buried it in Bobby's hair, using the leverage to pull Bobby's head back just a little before leaning down to kiss him, aggressive and demanding now. There was something powerful about the position, about sitting on top of Bobby that Hanbin really liked. He felt emboldened. Their tongues chased each other around their mouths, and Hanbin felt Bobby's hands squeezing his ass, pinching the flesh almost painfully. He liked it, though.

“I thought you wanted to look.” Bobby said teasingly after a minute.

“I do.” Hanbin replied, pulling away from Bobby's head and turning to look over his shoulder. He was met with the visual in the mirror, grateful for the low lighting that allowed him to see exactly what he wanted to see, which was Bobby's dick in his ass. He rode Bobby for a bit, movements slow and mostly for his own visual benefit, wide smile on his face as he watched Bobby's length continually disappear up inside of himself, committing the visual to memory. “Jesus Christ this is so hot,” Hanbin whimpered, before looking back at Bobby suddenly, “sorry!”

Bobby laughed at Hanbin's apology. “Don't worry about that,” he said, “I don't care what you say, as long as you're enjoying it.”

Hanbin laughed too, arms winding around Bobby's neck again. “I am enjoying it.”

“Good,” Bobby said, “so am I.”

Hanbin shifted, moving on top of Bobby, pleased to feel the slide of his dick moving in and out of him. He looked over his shoulder again, watching the scene in the mirror, wondering if he was supposed to like watching it this much.

Bobby's dick ached with the need to shoot off in Hanbin, and he could feel his control over himself starting to slip. The build up to their actual sex (not just tonight, but the anticipation of the past few weeks) had him wound so tightly he wasn't sure how to bring it back down to a manageable level. Not only did Hanbin's tightness affect him, but his newfound voyeuristic tendencies had Bobby wanting nothing more than to throw Hanbin down on the bed so he could fuck him hard and fast. While he'd started the night out with the intention of giving Hanbin something on the softer side, right now all Bobby could think about was his own dick, all he could picture doing was fucking Hanbin with all the aggression he usually exhibited during sex. After all, Hanbin was really into it, so it's not like Bobby had to go soft on him, right? If he wasn't afraid anymore, Bobby didn't have to be so careful?

“Babe, I wanna fuck you so hard,” Bobby began, “I wanna throw you down and slam my dick into you,” he whimpered, desperate for a harder, faster pace.

Hanbin nodded, content to give Bobby whatever he wanted. “Can I still look at you?” he asked, and Bobby swore he fell in love with him all over again.

“Fuckin’ right you can,” Bobby answered, “gonna toss you on your back, and I want your legs up over my shoulders. Can you do that for me?” Bobby asked, not even thinking about whether or not the position would be comfortable for Hanbin, but Hanbin nodded eagerly anyway, enthused at Bobby's words. Bobby grinned, hands coming up to grip Hanbin's cheeks as he aggressively stuck his tongue down Hanbin's throat. Bobby stood up, his hands locked under Hanbin’s ass. He turned to face the bed again and pulled out of the kiss before throwing Hanbin down hard against the mattress.

Bobby's sudden aggressive behaviour surprised Hanbin a little, even though he found that he kind of enjoyed it. He wasn't entirely sure what he was expected to do now, lying on his back with Bobby standing over him, eyes raking over Hanbin’s body, tongue licking his lips. Bobby had a predatory gleam in his eyes, and Hanbin found it exciting. He wanted Bobby back inside him, wanted to feel Bobby's skin on his skin. He looked up at him with an expectant expression.

“Legs up,” Bobby demanded, pleased when Hanbin obeyed right away. He knelt on the edge of the bed, one hand reaching up to grab Hanbin's legs behind the knees, pushing them in towards his chest; with his other hand Bobby roughly smacked Hanbin's ass, every intention of making it hurt just a little.

Hanbin wasn't expecting the hit when it came, and it stung a lot. The sting was honestly kind of nice, but he wasn't sure if he really liked it given the position he was in—sandwiched between Bobby and the bed. He felt a little too vulnerable for his tastes at the moment, but the look Bobby was giving him almost made him change his mind, the hunger in his eyes wild and reckless and desperate. Hanbin liked the idea that he could make Bobby look like that.

Bobby grabbed one leg in each hand, crawling onto the bed behind Hanbin, pushing his knees in further, remembering how hot he'd found it the first time he'd gotten dominated like this. Surely Hanbin would find it every bit as appealing?

“Ready to get fucked hard? Ready to be hyung's little bitch?” Bobby asked, and Hanbin nodded, a whimper escaping his throat. Bobby grinned and ran his hands up Hanbin's calves, placing Hanbin's feet over his shoulders until they dug into his back. He moved his hands down to Hanbin's hips, pulling him in snugly until his cock was pushing at Hanbin's hole. Their eyes met and Bobby held the gaze for a few seconds before snapping his hips forward and thrusting into Hanbin.

Hanbin wasn't super keen on Bobby's choice of words at the moment but he was so desperate for Bobby to resume fucking him that he'd take whatever Bobby wanted to give him. Even if the words didn't resonate with him, the look in Bobby's eyes did, and Hanbin tried to keep that contact going as long as possible. But the angle Bobby was fucking at caused his dick to continually hit Hanbin's prostate and all he wanted to do was close his eyes and sink into oblivion. Hanbin reached down to grab his own cock, stroking in time with Bobby's thrusts. Bobby watched with fascinated eyes as Hanbin began to work himself over, pleased that he’d taken the initiative to handle himself.

“Fuck yeah, baby, I want you to come with me,” Bobby demanded, and Hanbin nodded, no interest in arguing, “just keep your eyes on me and the second I tell you to come, you fucking come, understand? Don't even think about coming before I tell you to.”

Hanbin kept his eyes glued to Bobby's, excited by the comment but also a little nervous. He wanted to do exactly what Bobby said, he wanted to prove that he could do as he was told. But he was so hard right now, his erection almost verging on painful, and he wasn't really sure how to keep himself from coming early. He kept his right hand on his dick, slowing down his motions, wondering how long Bobby was going to need. Bobby adjusted his angle, raising himself slightly higher, pinning Hanbin beneath him in a tighter ball. Hanbin's legs were starting to cramp, though, his thighs felt like they were on fire.

Bobby's thrusts were hard and fast, hips slamming into Hanbin repeatedly, his pace verging on brutal. He moved his eyes from Hanbin's face to his ass, watching as his own dick slid in and out of Hanbin, and it was almost too much for him, almost sent him right over the edge. He looked back at Hanbin, eyes meeting, and Bobby leaned on one hand only, moving the second one until it settled around the back of Hanbin's neck, fingers gripping possessively. He saw Hanbin's eyelids flutter shut for a moment, and as soon as they opened again Bobby leaned further forward, his arm and knees shaking, breath hitching in his throat. He wanted to warn Hanbin, tell him it was coming soon, but he couldn't get the words out, too caught up in the moment, but certain Hanbin would read it on him anyway.

Hanbin could feel the tremble in Bobby's legs, and he wondered if Bobby was close yet? Hanbin's own legs were screaming out, desperate to be let down, pinpricks dancing across his feet. He tried to keep them up, though, because that's where Bobby wanted them, but one of them slipped off from Bobby's shoulder. Hanbin didn't have the strength to raise it back up, instead leaving it where it had fallen, and the pricklish feeling of his limb falling asleep moved up the leg. The slight discomfort warred with the pleasure he felt from his hand around his dick, although he hoped he didn’t have to hold out much longer because his hand was beginning to cramp. He closed his eyes and pressed his head back into the mattress, desperate to come right at that moment, but still nervously waiting for Bobby to tell him when he wanted it. Bobby pinched the back of his neck and Hanbin jerked his eyes open, staring up at him in surprise.

Instead of words Bobby just shook his head, physically unable to speak at the moment, expecting Hanbin to understand because they were always well-attuned to each other. Bobby slammed one final time into Hanbin, eyes closing instinctually as his orgasm shot out through his dick, a loud moan escaping his lips as his arm gave out and he collapsed on top of Hanbin, trapping Hanbin's one leg underneath him, mind blank and body abuzz with pleasure.

Bobby's orgasm caught Hanbin off guard. When Bobby had looked at him and shaken his head, Hanbin had taken the movement as a different message, had thought that Bobby knew how close to orgasm Hanbin was and had issued him a warning to control himself. When instead he'd felt Bobby coming inside him, Hanbin had felt confused and a little concerned. Had he missed Bobby's cue? Had he read him wrong? The dead weight of Bobby's body on top of his own was a slight hindrance, and he was really desperate to move his leg, but Hanbin still had a fist around his dick, and he was determined to come right away, before Bobby noticed that he had somehow managed to mess up the timing.

Bobby was breathing heavily on top of his chest, and the weight made it a little hard for Hanbin to breathe. He kept fisting his dick, desperate to finish himself off, but the longer it took the more distracted he was—the inability to draw a deep breath, his trapped leg, and his cramped wrist. He was certain that Bobby was going to shake himself out of his orgasm-induced stupor any second now, and how would he feel when he realized that Hanbin hadn't come at the same time he had? Would he be mad? Hanbin berated himself the second he thought it—of course Bobby wouldn't be mad, that was ridiculous. But disappointed, maybe? Because Hanbin hadn't noticed his cue? Was he reading too much into it and psyching himself up for nothing?

After a minute had passed Bobby felt his thoughts returning to him, and they were all spectacular. He'd actually fucked Hanbin! After months of pining without romance, and then months of secretly pining for the sex but not wanting to pressure Hanbin, Bobby had finally gotten what he was after, and he felt so ridiculously in love with Hanbin at the moment. He moved up the bed until he was close enough to whisper in Hanbin's ear, one hand sliding along over Hanbin's still caught up leg, fingers squeezing the inside of the thigh.

“I love you,” Bobby spoke into Hanbin's ear, his voice soft and affectionate. He nuzzled into Hanbin's neck for a moment, kissing him lightly. When Hanbin didn't reply Bobby looked up, wondering if he was simply too blissed out still to be able to talk. Instead Hanbin looked a little too aware of himself, and Bobby felt a little concerned for some reason he couldn't put his finger on yet. “Hey, what's wrong?” Bobby asked, dragging himself up on to one arm so he could look down at Hanbin.

As soon as Bobby moved and Hanbin's leg was free he gratefully extended it down and breathed a sigh of relief. One problem solved, at least. But he met Bobby's eyes then, realizing that he had barely seconds to respond before Bobby noticed something actually was wrong. “Nothing,” Hanbin said, “I love you too.”

Bobby frowned. “I know you, something isn't right,” Bobby said, “are you hurt?”

Hanbin shook his head, trying not to look panicked. “No, I'm okay. My leg was just cramped,” he said, which actually wasn't a lie, so he hoped Bobby would accept it.

“Oh, right, I kinda did trap it there, didn't I?” Bobby said with a slight chuckle. “You sure that's all?” He inquired, wrapping an arm over Hanbin's chest, pulling him in close.

Hanbin swallowed nervously, but tried to control himself. “I'm sure,” he answered, hoping he sounded convincing. As Bobby cuddled against his side, Hanbin could feel that Bobby's cock was soft again, and he desperately hoped that Bobby didn't notice that he was still painfully hard. If he waited long enough maybe he could just will his erection away, and Bobby would never realize.

Bobby saw through the act, though, and his level of concern mounted. “Hanbin-ah, I know something is still wrong. Tell me.” Bobby leaned his head against Hanbin's shoulder, his mind running over a list of potential problems. The one he kept coming back to had him the most concerned—had he hurt Hanbin? Had he been too rough at the end?

Hanbin turned on his side, desperate to keep Bobby from finding out what the real problem was. The shame of it all burned on his face—how had he not been able to come with Bobby? How had he screwed that up? What would Bobby think about him if he told him?

Bobby wrapped his arm tighter around Hanbin, leaning over him to press a kiss to Hanbin's cheek. Bobby couldn't remember feeling this terrible in a long time, made worse because he didn't even know for sure what the actual problem was. Why wasn't Hanbin telling him? “Come on, talk to me, please. If I did something wrong, just tell me.”

“You didn't do anything wrong,” Hanbin answered, feeling worse now that Bobby was blaming himself, “it's not your fault.”

“But something is wrong?” Bobby said—Hanbin had just admitted as much out loud. “Come on, if things happen, we need to talk about them. No matter what. You always address problems when they come up, you can't go changing that now.”

Hanbin swallowed nervously. Should he just tell Bobby? He'd kind of backed himself into a corner, after all, admitting without meaning to that something had happened. He shut his eyes and went for the admission, because Bobby was right. He wasn't the sort of person who usually hid from problems, no matter how embarrassing they were. “I didn't come.”

Bobby was silent for a moment as he processed what Hanbin said. He sighed with relief, slumping forward over Hanbin. “Fuck, I was so scared I hurt you,” Bobby mumbled, cheek pressed to Hanbin's arm. “I'm sorry babe, I should have been paying more attention to you, this is totally my fault.” He sat back up, grabbing Hanbin's arm and trying to pull him over. “You should have said something.”

“It's okay,” Hanbin said tersely, feeling highly embarrassed, “it's not really a big deal.” Or at least he hoped that maybe it wasn't a big deal? Bobby seemed more upset with himself than anything, which was surprising for Hanbin.

“No, it's totally not okay, and it is a big deal! We were supposed to come together and it's my fault that we didn't.” Bobby whined, feeling terrible. “I can't believe I didn't notice! Fuck, I'm sorry.”

Hanbin wasn't sure what to do at the moment—he hadn't expected Bobby to be this concerned at the news. “Honestly it's okay, I mean I already came earlier anyway, it's not a big deal.” Hanbin mumbled the response, wishing Bobby would just let it go. He already felt like he’d spoiled their night, and the longer Bobby kept talking about it, the more awkward the situation was getting.

“What am I saying,” Bobby berated himself, sitting up and shoving Hanbin onto his back before he sat over his lap, straddling him and staring down at him, “I'm sorry, I should have been paying attention to you at the end. But I'm totally gonna make it up to you right now, I'm gonna make you come so fucking hard we'll both forget this ever happened.” Bobby leaned down over Hanbin, placing one hand on either side of his head. “Well, we'll remember the good parts, we'll only selectively forget this part right here.” He couldn't help but grin, not meaning to crack a joke.

Hanbin still felt ashamed, though he forced a smile for Bobby's sake. “Selective memory is good,” he said, wishing he could selectively forget the past few minutes.

“Okay I know you're still upset, but trust me when I'm done with you, you'll almost be thankful it ended this way!” Bobby enthused, doing his best to sound as confident as possible. It's not that he wasn't confident—he just hadn't done what he was about to do except for once. But Minho had said he'd done an amazing job at it, so Bobby was hoping he'd get the same results from Hanbin.

Hanbin looked at him skeptically, but he'd trusted Bobby this far, and it's not like he was going to be content jerking himself off tonight, so what choice did he have? “Well, okay, so maybe stop talking and do whatever it is you're planning to do?” Hanbin shot back, a little more defensively than he’d meant.

Bobby grinned at Hanbin's comment, amused at the scolding tone. He leaned down to kiss Hanbin's mouth, a little sloppy—despite his mental state being alert again, he was still a little tired after his orgasm. After pulling away from Hanbin's lips he moved off of his legs, sitting in between them instead and scooting forward until he had Hanbin's ass in his lap, both his legs extended out over his hips. His eyes were focused on Hanbin's erection, battling out the desire to suck him dry a second time. Hanbin deserved something better right now, and Bobby was going to give it to him. He tore his eyes away and instead focused his gaze on Hanbin, who was staring at him.

“Whatever you do, babe, do not touch your dick.” Bobby commanded, grinning at Hanbin's look of confusion.

“Well I was kind of hoping you'd be the one touching it, but okay.” Hanbin replied, wondering what Bobby had planned.

“Just don't touch it,” Bobby stated again before shoving a finger back inside Hanbin's still lubed up ass, grinning at him and immediately swiping over his prostate, pleased when Hanbin hissed in pleasure. He wanted to make Hanbin come from the stimulation alone, without touching his dick, because the orgasm was more amazing than coming the usual way. Minho had done it for him once, and Bobby hadn't been able to move for half an hour afterwards, spent beyond all imagining. He just hoped he'd be able to do it for Hanbin.

Hanbin squirmed in Bobby's lap, desperate for Bobby to touch him. He leaned his head back against the mattress, planting his feet down in order to lift himself up and push Bobby's finger in deeper, happy with the action but wanting more. He was surprised by Bobby's hand pressing down on his stomach and opened his eyes to look at him.

“Stop moving around,” Bobby said, “just lay still and let me do everything.”

“But you're not doing everything,” Hanbin whined, pushing against Bobby's hand.

“Be patient,” Bobby teased, “remember what I said earlier? Hyung knows what's best for you.”

Hanbin frowned at him, not in the mood for teasing. He just wanted to come. “I don't know if I agree with that anymore.”

Bobby laughed, aware that Hanbin's cutting remark was just a result of frustration at not having the contact he wanted right now. Hanbin would change his tune again after he finished with him. “I know I probably deserve that right now, but trust me. Please just trust me.” He slid a second finger into Hanbin while keeping his other hand against his stomach, not wanting him to start bucking again. At least not yet.

Hanbin let out a growl of irritation at Bobby's actions and comments, frustrated beyond belief. Why wasn't Bobby touching him, at least? The fingers inside of him felt amazing, but all it did was make him so much more desperate for Bobby’s fingers on his dick. He was sure he'd come the second Bobby wrapped a hand around him, and that was all he wanted right now.

Bobby kept a pressure against Hanbin's prostate, massaging it continually, watching Hanbin's face contort with pleasure. He could tell Hanbin wanted to move, could see that he wanted to shove himself onto Bobby's fingers. But he was following Bobby's direction, lying still as best as he could. Bobby upped the pace a little, feeling victorious when he heard Hanbin's breath hitching.

“Hyung, please,” Hanbin said, struggling to stay still, “please let me come.”

“Oh you're gonna come,” Bobby promised, “just be patient.”

“I could come right now,” Hanbin protested, “if you'd just touch me.”

“Not happening.” Bobby teased, trailing fingers over Hanbin's stomach and across his sides.

Hanbin couldn't help but squirm, the ticklish feeling of Bobby's fingers on his skin not helping him at all. “Why won't you touch me?” Hanbin whined, tempted to go against Bobby's instruction and touch himself.

“Trust me.” Bobby repeated, feeling immensely pleased with himself. Hanbin was so worked up right now and Bobby thought it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Hanbin's whiny protests were making Bobby's dick hard again, which he really didn't want at the moment. It was hard not to get turned on by Hanbin though, gorgeous body writhing in his lap, dick invitingly erect.

“Hyung!” Hanbin yelled, so frustrated he could barely think straight.

“Shh, don't yell.” Bobby scolded, but in reality he loved it. He wanted Hanbin yelling for him, wanted him as loud as possible.

Hanbin was frustrated by everything at the moment—by Bobby's commands, by what his fingers were doing, and also by what his fingers weren't doing. He could feel something building up low in his groin, a sensation that was all warmth and heat and that felt like fingers crawling up his insides. He couldn't help it—he bucked up against Bobby's hand, desperate to fuck himself on Bobby's fingers, desperate to reach down and grab his dick. He almost did, one hand moving down towards it, but Bobby was paying attention and grabbed his arm, slamming it down on the mattress by his head.

“What did I tell you, Hanbin-ah? Don't touch yourself,” Bobby reminded him, “I'll let it go this time, but you better control yourself.” Bobby teased again, running his hand down Hanbin's arm, his touch light and teasing.

It was all too much for Hanbin. “Please, please, please,” he repeated, before another high pitched whine escaped his throat, “please, hyung, please.”

Bobby's dick responded to Hanbin's voice, coming alive in his lap, and he hoped Hanbin was nearing orgasm. “Keep begging,” he said, “It's not gonna get you anywhere. You'll come when you're ready to come.”

Hanbin shook his head, though it was barely in response to the words. He wanted someone to touch him so badly, this was torture. “Hyuuung,” he whined again, his voice high and needy and full of wanting, “please touch me, please.”

Bobby dragged his hand down Hanbin's arm and across his chest, stopping to play with one of Hanbin's nipples, a gesture that had Hanbin bucking up off the bed. Bobby grinned and pushed him down again. “I thought I told you to control yourself,” Bobby said teasingly, “maybe I won't let you come at this rate.” He realized too late that he probably shouldn't be teasing Hanbin with that sort of line, not after tonight.

Luckily Hanbin was too immersed in the physical at the moment to notice Bobby’s ill-timed joke. His whole body felt like it was on fire, his senses hyper aware as that burning feeling in his gut rose up further, coiling in his stomach, waiting to spring up. His need was so strong that he tried to reach for his dick again, but once more Bobby's hand was there, catching him by the wrist. Hanbin couldn't help it—he started crying. He wanted Bobby to touch him so bad. He wanted to come so bad. Why was Bobby torturing him?

Bobby let go of Hanbin's hand, reaching up to brush tears from his lashline. “Shh, babe, I promise you this is going to be worth it, don’t cry.”

Hanbin heard Bobby’s words, comforted a little by the affectionate brush of Bobby’s fingers on his face. Hanbin turned his head, pushing his cheek against Bobby’s hand, desperate for contact. “Hyung,” he called, breath hitching in his throat, “please, I need it.”

Bobby grinned at the continued begging, his dick fully hard. He slowly slid his hand down from Hanbin’s face, fingers trailing down his throat before flicking against Hanbin's nipples again, ending in a fist around his own dick. Maybe he'd take a second chance at he and Hanbin coming together tonight? “Fuck, babe, you're so damn hot, I can't fucking deal with you.” Bobby lathered on the compliments, but they only made Hanbin more intense, more on edge. “I know you're close babe, I know it, I can tell by your voice. I want you to come so bad; I want to make you come without touching your dick.”

Hanbin barely heard the words, too keyed up to pay attention. All he knew was that he was so fucking close, all he needed was for Bobby to touch him. He wasn't sure he trusted his voice to beg anymore, though, wasn't sure he could force any words out of his lips. All he wanted to do was cry and scream.

Bobby stroked himself as he continued to stroke inside Hanbin, wondering if he was doing it right, wondering if he'd manage it after all. He couldn’t remember how long it was supposed to take. “Come on babe, I know you can do this,” Bobby said, fingers rubbing aggressively into Hanbin, “just come for me, let go and fucking come for me, babe.”

Bobby's words had their desired effect on Hanbin. Hanbin's head was shoved back against the mattress, his legs shaking around Bobby's waist, tears still streaming down his cheeks and a high pitched whine coming out of his throat, but he felt it suddenly, whatever it was that had been building in him, he felt it hit him, he felt a wave of white hot pleasure smashing over him as he came and he screamed, nothing intelligible, just noise, but it didn't matter, because he came, and it hit him so hard he felt like he was going to pass out right there on Bobby’s lap.

Bobby watched Hanbin come, watched the way his body tensed so tightly, back arching into the bed, ass clenching tight around Bobby's fingers. Hanbin came so hard Bobby was pretty sure it got on the ceiling. If he weren't in the middle of bringing himself to another orgasm, Bobby might have been concerned about how loud Hanbin was being, probably would have clamped his hand over Hanbin's mouth. But instead he jerked himself off, crying out as well as he came against Hanbin's thigh, shaking from the intensity. He was breathing heavily and leaning forward, eyes closed because he couldn't physically keep them open. He wanted to look at Hanbin, wanted to see him right now, to commit his face to memory in the moment, but he couldn't.

Hanbin wasn't aware of anything that was happening, his mind blank, but a pleasant sort of blank, one where even though he couldn't really feel anything, he did feel happy, he felt calm and soothed and certain everything was okay. Everything was somehow right. He was vaguely aware of Bobby as he slid his fingers out of Hanbin's ass and moved, laying down beside him with one leg thrown over him. Hanbin instinctively curled into Bobby, but then pulled away, his skin ridiculously sensitive, every touch feeling like an electrical jolt. He didn't know if what he was feeling was normal, didn't know if something was wrong with him. But he didn't really care, because he was still floating after his orgasm, still flying in some unseen sky somewhere high above his body, anchor pulled up.

Bobby tried to call him back. “Hanbin-ah,” he called into his ear, lips brushing over the skin, “I love you, I love you so much.” Bobby threw an arm over Hanbin's chest, not really aware of Hanbin flinching instinctively against the touch, skin still too sensitive after what they'd just done. Bobby wanted to be close, though, wanted to cling to Hanbin and ramble on all night about how much he loved him, about how important he was, how perfect he was. For now though he just laid against Hanbin, arm possessively wrapped around him, face buried in Hanbin's neck, lips kissing the skin continually.

Hanbin was starting to come back to himself somewhat, and he reached out to touch whatever part of Bobby he could find, needing something to cling to in order to anchor himself back in the here and now. His skin still felt extra sensitive, Bobby’s arm across his chest felt heavier than usual, his leg another dead weight across Hanbin’s body. Bobby’s kisses felt weird on his skin, almost scratchy against his neck. Hanbin whined and squirmed against him, wanting out from under Bobby, but at the same time not wanting to be away from him.

Bobby stopped kissing him, hearing something needy in Hanbin’s voice. “What is it, babe? What do you want?”

Hanbin wasn’t sure how to answer, wasn’t sure he could actually form sentences, his brain still too foggy. So instead he just whined again, his hand pushing pitifully against Bobby’s arm because he had no strength left in himself.

Bobby seemed to understand, though, and unwrapped himself from Hanbin. “Too much?” He asked, and Hanbin gave a soft grunt in reply. “I’m sorry, I just wanna cuddle with you.” Bobby said, kissing Hanbin’s shoulder. He vaguely remembered feeling hyper sensitive after he’d come this way with Minho, everything too much at the time.

Hanbin hummed in response, slowly turning over to face Bobby, his exhausted body barely moving. Everything was overwhelming, but even so he still wanted to be close to Bobby. When he was finally facing him he reached out with his hands, touching Bobby’s chest and face, cuddling in to press his lips against Bobby’s.

Bobby let Hanbin dictate the pace and intensity, matching exactly what he was being given. He didn’t think he and Hanbin had shared a kiss this soft since their very first one, and that made Bobby’s heart swell with affection. He longed to reach out and cup Hanbin’s face, but he kept his hands to himself for now, not wanting to overwhelm Hanbin any further.

Hanbin sighed into the kiss, more comfortable now that he didn’t feel so constricted. It still wasn’t close enough, though, and he moved instinctively, hand pushing at Bobby’s shoulder weakly, trying to drag his leg over Bobby’s lower half.

Bobby was curious about what Hanbin wanted when he felt the hand on his shoulder, and it wasn’t until he felt Hanbin’s knee at his leg that he thought he had an idea about what he was trying to do. “Where are you going, babe?” He asked softly, a quiet laugh leaving his lips when Hanbin just mumbled incoherently. “Wanna get in my lap?” He asked, grinning when Hanbin nodded. “Hold on a sec.” Bobby reached back, rearranging the pillows behind him before leaning back against them.

Hanbin crawled over Bobby when he was ready, wanting the closeness but not wanting to be underneath. He collapsed on Bobby’s chest when he was done, exhausted already and he’d barely moved. But this was what he’d been after, and he closed his eyes and smiled as he pressed his lips to Bobby’s chest, shivering when he felt Bobby’s fingers run down his arms.

“Is this okay, babe?” Bobby asked him, voice tender with affection.

“Yeah.” Hanbin managed to say, his voice barely a whisper.

Bobby smiled and pressed his lips to Hanbin’s forehead, though he did his best to keep his touches light and soft. He wanted to wrap his arms around Hanbin and hold him tightly, but he knew that would probably still be too much. Hanbin wanted to be on top right now because he didn’t want to feel trapped, Bobby realized, and that made him determined to be patient. Hanbin would be ready to cuddle fully soon enough.

Instead Bobby touched him softly and whispered to him. “So how was it babe? Was it good?”

Hanbin sighed contentedly, and that was answer enough for Bobby. Hanbin still forced out words, though. “Was real good,” he said lazily, mouth still pressed to Bobby’s skin.

“Yeah?” Bobby asked, feeling pleased with the answer. “Is everything okay now?” Bobby could feel Hanbin’s mouth smiling against his chest.

“Perfect.” Hanbin replied, and Bobby couldn’t agree more.


End file.
